A New World
by Vitlium
Summary: Strange attacks came from even stranger creatures, when Davis and Kari get pulled into a new world trying to find a way home while learning and enjoying this world an evil from their own dimension is plotting its own scheme. Using a beast that's not from wither dimension will Ash and the digidestine be able to save three worlds or will everything fall into ruin
1. A Whole New World

A new adventure another day

One more battle that comes our way

It's up to me and you

You know what you gotta do

We are together now

Friends forever now

Whatever comes our way

We will find a way

Standing tall

One for all

It's our destiny

Pokemon!

 **(Ash's Voice) A Whole New World**!

It's been a year since the defeat of Malomyotismon, in that time an uneasy peace had fallen.

But it wasn't to last, as strange phenomenon's began to happen around the world.

The northern lights weren't suppose to show up in Paris and last time they checked Florida didn't get blizzard's, a heatwave that rivalled Death Valley was happening in Europe; while Utah was being flooded by the Monsoons.

And soon after attacks were being made by creatures the destine had never seen.

They were not digimon, they were far to different and able to become injured in ways digimon would not.

That's where we find ourselves now, as near the outskirts of Odabia Palidramon blocked pincer's with his claws.

The beast he was fighting reminded him of Stingmon, only it was bright red with a thinner body and glowing red eye's.

"Desperado Blaster's!" The blast began to head in the insects direction.

It opened it's pincer's, silver light collecting as a blast countered the dragon man's attack.

"Come on Palidramon! You can take that guy down!" Near the two grounded dragon and insect was Davis.

He along with the other's could only encourage their partners as they fought these strange beast.

The other's fought with their own creature, as Sylphimon was battling a two legged bird with mostly red feathers.

Triceramon had locked horns with a large grey armor clad beast, the two pushing at each other like heavy weight wrestler's.

Holyangemon was battling what could only be described, as a ghost with a large smile on its stomach.

While Ken and Jewelbeemon were fighting a blue and red dragon, it's wings easily sliced through anything it flew through; qs the insect man was thrown off by it's speed.

While Angewomon had her hands full with a blue ninetailed fox.

"Celestial Arrow!" As the angel released her arrow the fox created multiple versions of itself.

"What!" Kari and Angewomon were thrown off guard, as a large moon suddenly appeared above the two.

The fox collected the light as a pink blast was sent towards the angel digimon.

"Angewomon look out!" Kari called to her digimon.

The digimon was able to move at the last second before punching the beast, it only stood up and blasted icy wind.

"For little guy's they sure are tough" TK said, as the ghost wasn't even that dangerous looking.

Yet it's ability to hide in the shadows made it a hard hit, not even Holyangemon's power's were able to detect it.

"Then we'll be stronger" Davis said, though at that moment the ground began to shake.

Everyone was caught off guard even the creatures, as the skies went from sunny and bright; to dark and grim.

The wind began to pick up as everyone tried to hold their ground, the digimon grabbing their partners in an attempt to keep them from being pulled away.

A large dark vortex began to form over Odabia, what sounded like a hiss was heard as red eye's watched from within the vortex; black tendrils began to seep through grabbing the creatures they had been fighting.

But also began to try and latch onto the digimon.

"Hey!" Holyangemon sliced a tendril with his blade, as more came.

The other digimon were in a similar situation, trying to stop the shadows while also trying to keep themselves and their partners rooted to the ground.

"Kari, I can't keep them back!"Angewomon was having trouble as most of her attacks required the use of both hands.

The shadows began to wrap and pull them into the sky along with the creatures, who were putting up their own fight.

As Kari winced, an orange blast from the iron beast hitting to close.

"Kari!" The other's yelled out.

"Hold on!" Davis called out, as Palidramon's claws shot out and wrapped around the two girls.

Though this proved to be difficult, as he now had to hold himself down along with Davis; while trying to pull the girls back.

This worked for a minute before Palidramon was uprooted from his place.

"Guys!"

"Davis!"

"Kari!"

The other's could only watch their friends be sucked into the vortex, as once it did the skies began to clear.

With that only one question ran through their mind's, how would they tell the other's; and how would they get their friends back?

 **(Pokemon World)**

It was another clear and sunny day in the Kanto region, where in Pallet Town our Pokemon Master to be was enjoying a day of training; despite no league going on or so he thought.

"Alright Torterra! Ready!" Ash said to the giant turtle, he was dressed in the same outfit as he had worn in Kalos.

"Terra!" Torterra awnsered as yes, standing his ground.

Above hovered a large bat dragon like pokemon, waiting for his command.

"Noivern use Boomburst!"

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant!"

"Noii!" Noivern released the attack, as it headed towards the grass/ground type.

Standing up on his hind legs Torterra slammed his front legs down, large vines came out of the ground heading towards the attack.

Only to fall short, as the turtle pokemon took the blast of sound holding his ground.

"Tor, Torterra!" The vines pulled back into the ground, as Ash walked over and rubbed the turtles head.

"Hey it's okay Torterra, we'll just keep training and you'll have Frenzy Plant down in no time" Ash smiled, encouraging his pokemon.

They had been practicing for days now, ever since Torterra accidentally used the move during a practice match with Infernape.

"Pika pi!"

Ash turned around to see his best friend on the back of Staraptor, the electric mouse pokemon had been playing with his friends.

"Pikachu!" The small yellow mouse jumped from the birds back onto Ash's shoulders.

"Staraptor!" the predator pokemon greeted as he landed on Torterra's back, the turtle not minding as the smaller pokemon often used him as a resting place.

Even wild pokemon did, especially when he grew nuts on his tree.

Everything seemed calm as out of no where the sky turned dark, winds began to pick up and lightning began to flash.

"Noii!" Noivern cried out as he tried to land in an effort to keep from blowing away.

"What's going on!" Ash looked at the sky.

"Pika!" Pikachu's cheeks began to spark, sensing something dangerous.

Ash kept close to Torterra who's heavy body kept him grounded, Staraptor kept his body tucked and claws wrapped around the small tree; the wind nearly blowing the bird away.

Soon a vortex appeared in the sky as several somethings began to fall from it.

The minute the last occupant was sent from the vortex, it began to disappear along with the wind.

Only one thing was heard" Look out below!" one of the people yelled, as before they hit the ground both Noivern and Staraptor had acted.

On Staraptor's back was a white cat and a blue dragon, while Noivern had caught a girl on his back and the boy who had shouted was in his claws.

Davis had thought they were gonners, until they were caught by a strange monster.

It placed him and Kari on the ground while the giant bird let their digimon off.

"Are you guys okay?" Ash said walking up to the two, who had litrally fallen from the sky.

Davis and Kari sighed at being alive as they looked up at Ash, then noticed Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Were fine" Kari said, her life had flashed before her eye's.

"What the heck is that!?" Davis pointed at Pikachu, as he finally noticed the other pokemon.

Ash looked at Davis and Kari" This is Pikachu and my name's Ash" he introduced himself.

"What's a Pikachu?" Veemon asked, as he and Gatomon walked towards their partners.

"And where the heck did that vortex take us, it made my fur stand on end" Gatomon hissed.

"A vortex?" then Ash realized something" Wait you can talk!" the only other non legendary or mythical pokemon he knew that spoke, were Ninetails, Gastly, Lucario and Meowth.

"This might sound hard to believe but we came from another world and that vortex brought us here" Kari said with a sweatdrop.

"This is gonna take some explaining" Davis sighed, as they introduced themselves before explaining their situation.

Then Ash told them where they were and about his world.

"So their digimon and from a world made of data?" Ash asked, looking at the dragon and cat.

So they were like Porygon in a way.

"Yeah, but pokemon battles sound like fun!" Davis said, way more than fighting dangerous monster's.

"So after fighting you guys got sucked into the vortex?" Ash asked, as the description of the monster's they were fighting was familar.

"That pretty much sums it up" Kari sighed.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex as Kari and Davis looked at it curiously.

"Was this one of the monster's you guy's were fighting" Ash showed them the entry for Scizor.

"That's the guy we were fighting before we got here!" Veemon said, recognizing the bug.

Though at that moment the Pokedex acted up, and the image changed to Veemon instead.

 **Veemon the Mythical Dragon Pokemon, Veemon become stronger by headbutting and are said to bring good luck**

"Did it call Veemon a pokemon?" Davis asked outloud, as Ash moved the device towards Gatomon.

 **Ga** **tomon the Charm Cat Pokemon, Beware its cute appearence as its tail ring gives it holy power**

"So their pokemon now?" Kari asked.

"Staraptor!" the bird pokemon spoke up, speaking to Gatomon.

"Pi Pikachu" Pikachu put in his own input.

"I guess your both right" Gatomon smiled.

"Wait! You guys can understand pokemon?" Ash looked at the digimon.

"Maybe its because their pokemon now?" Davis had no clue how things worked in this world.

"Torterra!"

"Noii!"

The two pokemon put in their own input, before Staraptor noticed something running towards the group.

"Froo!"

"Fen!"

The humans turned to see a blue frog and yellow fox running towards them, as the frog crashed into Torterra; while the fox into Noivern.

The two saw the large pokemon and backed away, only to notice Staraptor and realize they were surrounded.

"A Froakie and Fennekin?" Ash said, as Davis and Kari remained confused.

"A frog and what!?" Davis said, wishing he knew what Ash was talking about.

His wish was soon granted as his digivice began to glow from his pocket, as did Kari's causing some distraction from the new arrivals.

The digivices glowed and changed shape, turning into a blue and pink pokedex as a light shot out from both creating blue pokeballs with a single yellow V; and pink pokeballs with the crest of light.

"What the!?" Davis said looking at what used to be his digivice.

"They changed?" Ash asked as the two had shown him their digivices before.

"Froo?" The frog pokemon suddenly brought them back to reality.

As it seemed interested by Davis and Kari, stepping towards them.

Without warning, Davis Pokedex activated.

Froakie the Bubble Frog Pokemon

It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles, Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings

"But what's a Froakie doing here?" Ash said, confusing the destine who still knew so little.

"What do you mean? I thought you said pokemon were everywhere" Kari said.

"Let me guess, only certain pokemon exist in certain places like our friends on File Island" Gatomon stated rather than asked.

Digimon were found everywhere in the digital world, but it was true some could only be found in certain areas.

Like the Olympos Group or the Royal Knights.

"Yeah, these guy's are the starter pokemon in Kalos" Ash said, as Froakie and Fennekin approached the digimon.

"You mentioned that, aww, it's so cute" Kari said as she kneeled down near Gatomon and Fennekin.

"Fen? Ekin?!" The fox spoke looking at Gatomon.

"She says she's never seen pokemon like me and Veemon" Gatomon translated.

"Froo" Froakie nodded.

"He says the same thing" Veemon awnsered for Froakie.

"That's because were digimon" Gatomon told the two pokemon.

"Fro?"

"Fen?"

The two pokemon tilted their heads at the awnser, but accepted it as Fennekin pounced onto Gatomon; with Froakie doing the same to Veemon.

Pikachu soon joined in as the four were an adorable sight.

"Looks like their friendly" Davis said, as he watched his partner play with the frog, who seemed to enjoy throwing its frubbles.

"Hey stop throwing those!" Veemon laughed, the frubbles causing him to slip as the dragon just laughed.

"Pika! Pikachu!" The electric mouse laughed before getting hit with frubbles, making a santa beard show up on his face.

"Alright, Alright!" Gatomon smiled as she placed the fox down, Fennekin just smiled.

"You know Professor Oak probably knows where these two came from" Ash said as the two looked at him.

"Professor Oak?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, he researches pokemon and gives out the Kanto starter pokemon" Ash explained" come on, it's this way!" he said already running off.

"Hey, wait for us!" Kari called out as she, Davis, Gatomon, Fennekin, Froakie and Pikachu followed.

The other pokemon stayed behind, knowing they weren't needed with Staraptor and Noivern flying into the air for their own amusement.

While Torterra just laid down to rest and soak up the sun.

"This way" Ash said, pointing at a building.

"You could slow down!" Davis said, Kari giggled at that.

"Remind you of anyone" she said as Davis looked at her confused.

The destine of light just sighed, men were so clueless.

The group stopped at a door as they followed Ash inside.

"Professor Oak?!" Ash called out looking for the man.

"Pika?" Pikachu's nose twitched, as it rounded a corner "Pikachu!" The electric mouse greeted someone.

"Pikachu?" Ash turned the corner seeing his best friend greeting a familer face.

"I thought I recognized this Pikachu" Professor Sycamore said, as Pikachu Cha'd at getting his head petted.

"Professor Sycamore? What are you doing here!?" Ash asked both excited yet confused.

At that moment Davis and Kari walked up to Ash" Is this Professor Oak?" Davis asked Ash as he shook his head.

"No that's Professor Sycamore, He's from Kalos" Ash said, which explained why Fennekin and Froakie were here.

"It's nice to meet you" Kari smiled, at the man he seemed nice though she felt something brush near her leg.

She looked down to see Fennekin, who was giving a look that she wanted attention to.

Kari complied as she picked up the fox.

"Well I see you found my runaway's" Sycamore chuckled, as he looked at Froakie who was sitting on Veemon's head.

"I've never seen pokemon like these before" he said, kneeling down to get a better look at Veemon and Gatomon.

"There not from around here" Ash said.

"No kidding" Veemon said, then covered his mouth.

"Did that pokemon just talk" an older voice interrupted.

Davis turned to see an older man in a lab coat, holding some papers and looking at Veemon like he had two heads.

"Looks like we're explaining again" Gatomon sighed.

10 minutes later found the group looking at a brown and green pokemon, with traits similar to a chipmunk and a ground squirrel.

"I never would have thought there were other worlds, much less creatures made of computer data" Professor Sycamore said, as he had finally gotten Fennekin ans Froakie to sit back with Chespin.

"Porygon and it's evolution's had opened up theories, but I'd never have considered it a possibility" Professor Oak said, as by request had wanted to get a look at Veemon and Gatomon.

The two didn't mind much, sure they felt like they were at a vets; but they were also curious about what the professor thought about them.

"Yeah, but what we don't know is how pokemon even came to our world or how we even came here" Davis just remembered being pulled towards those red eye's then darkness.

"There are some pokemon who can travel through space, but to another worlds" the two professors were drawing a blank at that.

"On a lighter note both Gatomon and Veemon seem to have suffered no effects from your travel here" Professor Oak said, finishing his observations.

From what he could see Veemon's greatest power laid in his skull, he seemed similar to Bagon and his scales and eye's were bright; he was obviously healthy and well cared for.

Gatomon was the same, her coat held a healthy shine to it almost holy he could say; no fur out of place and obviously strong.

The travel seemed not to affect them.

"Well that's a relief" Kari sighed from her seat, as she noticed Fennekin shyly aproaching her.

"Fen, kin, kin!" The fox said, as she jumped into Kari's lap.

The destine of light looked at Gatomon.

"She said, if it's okay to sit there" the cat translated, making Kari smile.

"You don't have to ask" Kari said to Fennekin petting her large ears.

"Fen!" The fox said happily.

"It seems Fennekin has taken a liking to you" Professor Sycamore said, seeing how the fox behaved.

"That's no suprise, everyone likes Kari" Davis said, though there was the exception of his cousin.

But that didn't count as it was a horrible first impression.

"Froakie!" Davis sweatdropped a bit, at the laughing frog.

It had covered Veemon, Pikachu and Chespin in it's frubbles and was now laughing at their expense.

"At least Froakie's having fun" Ash said, as he watched the pokemon play.

This Froakie had a completely different personality from Ash's own, it was playful and seemed to enjoy playing pranks on other's.

"Guess you can say Froakie likes Veemon" Davis said, as Froakie looked at him raising a paw and smiling in agreement.

"On another note I have some exciting news for Ash" Professor Oak said, picking up some paper's.

This caught everyone's attention.

"The Sinnoh League is starting back up" Professor Oak said.

"Wow really!" Ash said excitedly.

"That's those gym badge competition's you told us about right?" Kari asked, skowly petting Fennekin who loved the attention.

"And since you've already earned-" before Oak could finish Ash stopped him.

"Nah, I'm going to start from scratch I want to earn those badges like before" Ash said as both Professors smiled.

Good old Ash.

"I have to tell my mom! Let's go Pikachu!" Ash said completely forgetting about everything else.

"Hey Ash! Wait up!" Kari, Davis and their digimon followed.

Fennekin and Froakie tried to follow only to get caught.

"I think that's enough adventure for one day" Sycamore said as the two pokemon, lowered their heads.

They looked at where Kari and Davis had left longingly, they had liked them.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"What!? You brought those brats here! They could ruin everything!" A voice spoke as he glared at the renegade pokemon.

The keeper of the distortion dimension hissed in anger, ready retaliate with a blast of its own; but was soon struck down harshly.

"You dare try and defy me! You are nothing compaired to me! In this world I am your god! Or did you forget what I did to your other half!" The creature shouted, holding the other down by it's neck; but not to hard he needed Giratina alive for now.

"Raww!" It said in apology.

Usually being a legendary pokemon meant you only feared other legendaries, some crazy human organizations and Arceus himself.

But this creature wasn't a pokemon, it was a monster and Giratina was considered a monster itself; so it knew monster's.

"Now get back to work!" The digimon ordered.

Giratina did as told opening a portal to it's world via the lake.

The digimon looked at the other it had put under it's control.

"I'm gonna need you to spy on them for me, I just know those brats are coming to this region"

The pokemon he spoke to was pitch black while red spike's protruded around where it's head was, what could only be described as a white plume flowed from his head; no legs as the pokemon looked like a ghost.

What was truely frightning was the single blood red eye it possessed, it gave off a vibe that screamed danger.

This one was only a mythic, unlike the legendary pokemon who he couldn't put under his power because of their god like power; but Darkrai was a different story.

Putting it under his spell had been simple.

The creature just nodded as he slipped into his own shadow, he turned his gaze onto a group of pokemon as they rose out of the lake.

"You will go cause that storm, we only have limited time before they show; but it will be to late" the blue serpent like pokemon all hissed as they used an underwater tunnel to get back into the ocean.

Once he was finished with thia dimension, he would lead an army back home as he walkes back into the large cave he would hide in; he gently stroked a sleeping pokemon.

Their were many pokemon and many digimon, but this beast wasn't either and it would be the key to his sucess; it was a beast that came from a world that even he hadn't heard of.

Once he fed it enough light, it would be time.

 **I don't know why I wrote this, I mean I've always wanted but do you guys want me to keep writing this?**


	2. Lets go Sinnoh!

A new adventure another day

One more battle that comes our way

It's up to me and you

You know what you gotta do

We are together now

Friends forever now

Whatever comes our way

We will find a way

Standing tall

One for all

It's our destiny

Pokemon!

( **Davis Voice) Let's go Sinnoh!**

"They were taken by some strange shadow in the sky, after that everything went back to normal"

The older destine looked at TK as he explained what had transpired the day before, they were all sitting under a large tree in the park.

"Where could it have taken them? The digital world?" Mimi asked looking at her friends.

Izzy shook his head" No, whatever these new enemies are their not digimon, their not like anything we've seen" he said as he was typing something into his laptop.

"We don't know what they are, we don't know where Davis and my sister are! Izzy what do we know!" Tai, who had been stressed ever since his younger sister disappeared finally blew up.

No one could really blame him, they were all worried about their missing teammates as the group went silent.

They could only hope their friends knew what they had gotten themselves into and were safe.

 **(Meanwhile)**

What had Davis gotten himself into, Kari sighed as she watched Davis and Veemon who were standing across from Ash out in the green field.

They had gotten to Ash's house the day before and met his mother Delilah, she was a very kind woman who greeted them cheerfully seemily used to her son bringing in new friends; as Ash told his mother he was heading to Sinnoh once again as the league was starting anew.

His mother only smiled as if used to this, as she insisted Kari and Davis stay for dinner which Kari tried to refuse; but Davis and Veemon had already taken a seat.

But she had to admit the food was good and conversation light, as when asked where they came from and about their unusual pokemon they ended up telling the truth; well she did as Davis tried to lie badly.

He never was very good at it as the woman took their story fairly well, it was actually kinda weird but Kari guessed living in a world were monster's are real opens up one's mind to these things.

People still thought Digimon were just random power malfunctions or plane crashes back in their universe unless you happened to live in Japan.

So now here they were Davis easily convincing Ash into a battle, since the ferry for Sinnoh didn't leave until sundown they had time to kill.

"Alright! Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Kari looked up at the shout as Davis seemed brimming with energy at being able to be in a pokemon battle, she was a bit worried as the idea of pokemon fighting eachother for badges seemed a bit cruel to her; but apparently pokemon liked battle's it was enjoyable non life threathing fun at least thats what Gatomon translated from Pikachu.

Shaking her head at the memory she looked at her two friends, Pikachu was jumping away from a spear of blue energy that Veemon had thrown; as he countered with a stream of electricity.

Veemon fell over a bit charred before jumping up his fist glowing yellow as he punched the yellow mouse pokemon, Kari winced as Pikachu was sent flying before landing on his paws; as the whole thing seemed so violent to her.

She couldn't understand how Pikachu could find this fun as she noticed both pokemon and digimon were grinning in excitement, obviously enjoying this as Ash and Davis had similar expressions; they were nuts she concluded.

"Veemon, use Head Smash!" Davis called out, he had no idea what the attack was but the pokedex said Veemon could use it.

Veemon who dodged an Iron Tail from Pikachu nodded" Alright!" The little blue dragon didn't understand how his attack's worked, but they came almost like instinct when he heard the name's.

Turning towards Pikachu the blue dragon began to charge as a cyan blue arua surrounded his form.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Ash sent out his own command.

Pikachu began to charge at Veemon now covered in electricity, the two colliding with eachother as both struggled to get the upperhand as the field exploded with dust; the two being pushed back from the exchange.

Pikachu seemed to have taken a bigger hit as static bounced off his form, Veemon however seemed completely fine.

"You okay Pikachu?!" Ash asked his best friend and partner, Veemon was pretty strong despite being what Davis called his rookie stage.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded, still ready for battle as he gave Veemon a confident smile.

"You okay buddy?" Davis asked his best friend who was a little banged up.

The blue dragon gave a thumbs up" Just fine!" Veemon smiled as he returned Pikachu's gaze, getting ready for another round.

Kari decided to go see professor Oak and Fennekin if she was still there, despite the battle being interesting it was still a bit weird to know pokemon enjoyed battle's as with all their fights many could have been avoided; and many cost a digimon its life.

Gatomon walked beside Kari having kept quiet as she watched the battle.

To her she found it a bit stupid, just guys finding another excuse to fight with eachother and a bit intresting as she looked at her own paws; wondering what abilities she possessed now.

"You okay Kari?" Gatomon asked her best friend.

Kari blinked as she sighed" everythings so weird here, pokemon are actually like the animal's back home not data, people actually make them fight eachother and the pokemon don't seem to mind" it was such a strange concept to her.

In their world they fought because they had no choice, here it was basically legalized dog fighting and the pokemon got hurt as Ash told her they battled until one got knocked out; it sounded terrible to Kari.

But Pikachu who Gatomon and Veemon translated for said he enjoyed it, that battle's were a way for pokemon to connect with their humans and made their bonds deeper.

She couldn't really ignore that as that's basically the adventures she went on with Gatomon, becoming closer as friends to reach new peaks of power.

She slapped both her hands against her cheeks startling Gatomon, as the white cat gave her friend a weird look.

"Uh, Kari?" She didn't know what to say to that.

"No more worrying about pokemon battle's! We have to figure out how to get home" Kari said to herself as she smiled at Gatomon.

The blue eyed cat not completely convinced Kari was okay but just nodded, knowing Kari wouldn't say anything if she pryed to much.

The two reached the lab relatively fast as the moment she opened the door a small orange lizard with a flame on its tail ran out, followed by Chespin and a blue turtle as they were covered in frubbles.

They rolled around trying to get it off as she heard laughter.

Turning towards the open door she saw Fennekin who immediately ran up to her when her orange eye's saw Kari, quickly jumping into Kari's arms as the girl saw the laughter was coming from Froakie.

He seemed very pleased with himself as the other pokemon didn't seem amused, as another one walked out frubbles around its face making a santa beard and on its head the frubble made a santa hat; as it was a small blue dinosaur with a green bulb on its back.

"You just amuse yourself don't you" Gatomon deadpanned at the laughing frog, as she could hear the other pokemon complaining about the frubble's on their face's.

As the pokemon kept trying to pull them off only to end up knocking into eachother and forming a ball made of pokemon, and frubbles as they looked rather miserable.

"There you guys are!" A new voice sounded as Kari turned towards the open door.

Another person walked out as this wasn't either Professor, it was a boy who looked around her brother's age as she noticed a sketchbook tucked inside his bag; along with a few poke ball's.

The pokemon all turned to him and began to complain as Gatomon's eye twitched, she could understand everything while all the human's heard were the pokemon saying their name's.

"Their saying there upset because just as they were about to eat their food, Froakie began to throw around frubbles as a prank and then this happened" Gatomon translated for the humans, as the ball of pokemon struggled to get out.

By now Froakie had come out and actually looked a bit worried, he had only meant it as a joke he hadn't meant to hurt anyone; as this was no longer fun with the others now all stuck into a giant ball.

"Froakie! Fro!" He apologized to the other's who were still glaring at him, but had calmed down a bit as it couldn't be helped.

The past few weeks with the Kalos starter's had gotten them used to this blue frogs pranks.

The frog pokemon began to pull at the frubbles, as he communicated with Charmander about it's tail flame the orange dinosaur moving it near the frubbles.

Gatomon moved over to help as she used her claws to remove the sticky substance, the moment they were free they all pounced on Froakie.

"Not again" said the teenager, as he tried to separate the pokemon only to get hit by ember and water gun.

Fennekin just laughed in Kari's arms before she jumped down and blasted the fighting pokemon with Ember, getting them all a bit scorched but at least they stopped fighting.

"Thanks for that" the teen said to Kari, as he now looked at the pokemon who all looked tired.

Kari waved a hand" oh it wasn't me, it was Fennekin" she explained, as the little fox seemed very proud of herself.

"Their a rambunctious bunch this time" the teen said before looking at Gatmon with intrest" so this is Gatomon" he seemed rather excited at seeing the digimon.

Gatomon blinked" how do you know who I am?" She asked the boy, who rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm Professor Oak's assistant Tracey, he told me so I wouldn't be suprised if I saw you and Veemon around" the boy explained.

Both Gatomon and Kari glanced at eachother before sighing, well guess pretty soon everyone would know about them.

"Say where is Professor Oak?" Gatomon asked as the older human didn't seem to be around, her nose and ears only catching this boy's scent.

Even Sycamore's scent wasn't around.

"Professor Oak and Professor Sycamore are teaching a class today, it's actually the reason the professor came from Kalos" Tracey explained as he began to lead the tired pokemon back inside.

Froakie was sporting a new lump on his head and a few bruises from the angry pokemon pile that had happened, as he hopped back inside behind the other's in a strange walk of shame.

Fennekin just kept close to Kari and Gatomon following them inside.

"Class?" Kari asked as she didn't know the two professors were teacher's.

"Yeah, Professor Oak teaches classes for kids who are to young to go on a journey yet so they can learn about pokemon; Professor Sycamore just happened to get roped in" Tracey explained laughing a bit, as the starter pokemon had all finally settled and began eating their meals.

All but Fennekin who found herself a new spot to watch the humans, perched on Gatomon's head.

The white cat was of course displeased by this but let her do it, after all she was a tiny fox and weight practically nothing.

"That sounds interesting, maybe we should take a class" Kari said as she looked at Gatomon who just gave her a deadpan stare, it was all she could muster from the fox on her head.

"Fenn! Fennekin!" Fennekin agreed with what Kari said her bushy tail wagging around.

The conversation between the three was just what Kari needed to get all her worries about pokemon battles off her mind, as she found herself learning more about pokemon from Tracey.

It turned out he had met Ash and one of his former travel companions a girl named Misty when they were in a place called the Orange Islands.

She also found out why he had a sketchbook apparently he liked to draw pokemon and even Gatomon had to admit he was a very skilled artist.

Though she got roped into letting him sketch Gatomon, as he said this was a once in a life time experience.

Kari nearly forgot she was suppose to be trying to figure out if she could find a way for them to get back home and why pokemon were seemingly attacking their own dimension.

 **(With Ash and Davis)**

The four had ended their battle awhile ago, Ash was currently with three of the pokemon he had brought back from Kalos as he was planning to take them to Sinnoh.

Pikachu and Veemon were on a sleeping Torterra's back, resting from their battle as the turtle pokemon completely ignored them used to being used as a walking habitat.

"I think we over did it" The raven haired boy said as he looked at Pikachu and Veemon.

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed as he turned over to lay on his stomach exhausted from the battle, he had been in alot of them but Veemon was pretty tough.

"Least we had fun, right Veemon" Davis said, from his spot were he was looking at Talonflame.

Veemon nodded just staying on his back" We get to eat now right?" He asked as the group laughed.

"Hey Ash, so what's Sinnoh like?" Davis asked the other, looking away from the fire bird.

Ash looked at the goggle wearing boy before answering" well it has alot of pokemon you can't find here in Kanto, but it's not to different from Kanto and Johto" he explained.

"That's cool, I was just thinking maybe well..." Davis really liked this idea but he wasn't sure how Kari would react to it, after all they were stuck here and it didn't look like they'd be going home anytime soon.

"What is it?" Ash asked, looking at the other.

"Well, I was thinking since were kinda stuck here if we could go to Sinnoh too; the Sinnoh League sounds awesome!" Davis exclaimed, as his digimon heard that.

"Yeah! Gym battles sound like alot of fun!" The blue dragon jumped off Torterra.

"Pi! Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with Veemon as he always enjoyed having freinds on their journey's.

Ash just grinned" Sure! It'll be like old time's right buddy" he looked at Pikachu who nodded.

"So where do these guys come from?" Davis asked, as Ash had said he was going to be taking these three along with Pikachu.

"I caught Noivern, Talonflame and Hawlucha in Kalos" Ash explained as he rubbed Noivern's head who leaned into the touch, the dragon type was always rather affectionate towards his trainer; having been raised since he hatched.

"So why are you taking them to Sinnoh?" Veemon asked, curious as Ash did say he had caught pokemon in Sinnoh when they had explained their background.

"Pika! Chu! Pi!" Pikachu answered Veemon, explaining that their Kalos friends had never been anywhere else besides their home region and the farm.

"Noivern and the other's have never been in any other tournaments besides Kalos, I was planning on taking Gible with me too" Ash said, as Gible had ever gotten alot of Gym battle experience since he caught the dragon type.

"So who's number six?" Davis asked, as he remembered Ash said you could take six pokemon with you.

At that the raven haired boy gave a dry laugh as he hadn't really decided yet, though he was thinking about maybe bringing his Glalie.

Davis and Ash though were soon answered by Torterra.

"Terra! Tor!" The turtle pokemon spoke up looking at his trainer.

Both Ash and Davis looked at Veemon, as despite Ash understanding what his pokemon usually wanted there were time's like this were a translator was better.

"He's saying he wants to go to Sinnoh too, something about a Frenzy Plant?" Veemon explained a bit confused.

Ash smiled as he gave his pokemon a confident grin" I get it, you want to keep training"

Torterra nodded, as the pokemons red eyes showed he wasn't backing down from his decision.

Though that's when Ash realized the time, he had at least three hours to get ready and to the ferry.

"Uh oh, Pikachu come on!"Ash said as always he lost track of time as the yellow mouse pokemon could only sigh.

His time with his trainer had taught him one thing, unless it was a gym battle you could bet something would make him late.

Davis and Veemon could only laugh as they followed their friend.

 **(With Kari)**

The girl was carrying a few books in her arms, one was obviously a map of Sinnoh, another was about pokemon, the final was about battles and contest.

Kari had noticed the lack of noise outside which meant the boys had settled down, as she hadn't seen either one at the field anymore which only meant one thing.

They were probably at Ash's house seeing as the only other place they knew was the Professor's and she had been coming from there.

"So what do you think we should do?"

Kari looked down at Gatomon who was giving her a questioning look.

Kari sigh" I guess going with Ash would make more sense, we don't know how to get home after all and Tracey did mention that Sinnoh has a legend about those two pokemon; maybe it's the one who brought us here" she said, remembering what she was told about Palkia.

Palkia could control space maybe it had something to do with the portal that brought them here.

"Davis and Veemon are gonna be happy about this" Gatomon had an annoyed look, her teammates tended to take these sort of situation way more lightly than her and Kari.

Kari laughed a bit as it was true, Davis would enjoy himself in this place but as she saw the house come into view she couldn't help but wonder.

While battle's seemed a bit rough, maybe those contest would be better apparently unlike gym battles you didn't need to knock your opponent out; it was more about appearances than power.

The door was slightly open as Kari and Gatomon poked their heads in, as to not be rude by entering unannounced.

They saw Ash putting some items into a red backback, as he and Davis were excitedly talking about something.

Walking inside the door make a noise as it opened wider alerting the two, as when they looked up Ash had a smile while Davis got that nervous look she associated with Davis doing something without telling his friends; she had a pretty good idea what it was.

"You two agreed to go woth Ash did you" Gatomon spoke Kari's thoughts, as Veemon scratched the back of his head.

"Well it's not like we know how to get back home and sitting around while Ash gets to travel sounded boring" Davis admitted, as Kari had a rather deadpanned look.

The girl sighed" I was going to say that going to Sinnoh is probably a good idea, I was going to go talk to Professor Oak this morning but he was out so instead I talked to Tracey" she explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys that Professor Oak teaches classes" Ash said as when a new league was starting he tended to forget everything else" What did Tracey want to talk about? Was it about Veemon amd Gatomon?" It seemed logical seeing as digimon weren't from here.

"Kinda, we also talked about how me and Davis could have ended up here and maybe if it was a pokemon it could send us back" Kari said as she sat down on the couch.

"He mentioned a pokemon in Sinnoh called Palkia that it can warp space, it might be what brought us here" Gatomon said, as Davis and Veemon were confused.

"Palki-what?" Davis asked, as he noticed Ash bring out his Pokedex.

"Palkia, me and my friends from Sinnoh met it once when it fought with Dialga in Alamos" Ash said as he brought the information on the legendary to the pokedex.

 **Palkia the Spatial Pokemon**

 **It** **s total control over the boundaries of space enable it to transport itself to faraway places or even other dimensions**

The voice of the pokedex said.

"Then it probably was Palkia the pokemon that pulled us in, it also has the same eye's as the thing in the portal" Gatomon said as the picture showed red dyes surrounded like black, just like the vortex.

There was silence for a momemt before Davis broke it.

"Then I guess we really do have to be Sinnoh" he seemed to miss the real point as he just like Ash was more excited about battles.

Kari just shook her head, leave it to Davis to find the only good thing in his opinion on their list of problems.

"We have to find more information on Palkia, but yeah, I kind of want to see what thsoe pokemon contest are like" Kari admitted, as the way the book made them sound and the pictures ot appealed to Kari alot more than battles.

"Awesome! Contest are okay, I've been in some but their not my style I get carried away with wining and forget to make my moves look godd" Ash admitted rubbing the back of his head.

"We just have one problem" Gatomon spoke up.

"What is it?" Asked Veemon, as Pikachu who had been napping on the chair looked up the conversation waking him up.

"We don't have any baga or supplies" The cat digimon said, as Kari and Davis realized this.

Though as if the universe decided to finally cut them a break, a womans voice broke through their conversation.

"Getting ready to leave?" Delilah Ketchum said, nore than asked as she smiled at the three children.

"Yeah mom, we just have to pack some extra things for Kari and Davis" Ash said as he noticed the look his mom had; she usually had it when she was about to suprise someone.

"I though Davis and Kari would end up joining you so I made these" The woman revealed a blue backpack and a pink one.

By their waterbottles strapped to the sides and the bulges their was obviously stuff inside.

"You didn't have to do that for us" Kari said, feeling like she had intruded on the woman.

"Yeah, we could have gotten our own" Davis said, as feeling like his friends mom was doing to much.

"Oh nonsense, I was happy too" the woman said" knowing my Ash is going on a journey with new friends..." she left the rest unsaid as Kari and Davis took the backpacks.

"Guess thats everything then?" Veemon asked, as the group seemed ready to leave.

"Yeah, the ferry leaves in two hours!" Ash said as he jumped up once again realizing he could be late.

"Here we go again" Gatomon rolled her eyes as the group ran after Ash.

They didn't noticed the forms of a small fox and blue frog following them.

 **(...)**

The sound of water rushing by as the boat moved through the water's was a calming sound to its passenger.

They could see Sinnoh in the distance as they sighed, they had wanted this to be a vacarion from all their duties back home but of course nothing could be vacation.

The vortexes and account's of strange pokemon was enough to bring their attention, of the ultra beast were reappearing this needed to be delt with.

Yet they couldn't shake the feeling something much more sinister was going on.

Unknown to anyone several red eyed water pokemon were at work with their orders, the sea would only be calm for so long.

 **Finally updated work has been killer as for any curious about Veemon and Gatmons moveset here ya go and yep, looks like two little pokemon weren't just for show**

 **Veemon**

 **Dragon type**

 **Ability: Rock Head**

 **Moves:** **Dragon Pulse**

 **Head Smash**

 **T** **hunder Punch**

 **Flamethrower**

 **Gatomon**

 **Normal/Fairy type**

 **Ability: Magic Bounce**

 **Moves:** **Moonblast**

 **Metal Claw**

 **H** **ypnosis**

 **B** **lizzard**


End file.
